


A Whole New World Prelude

by LunaNight2012



Series: A Whole New World [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Slight Cursing, harry hook x reader - Freeform, reader past, slight past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNight2012/pseuds/LunaNight2012
Summary: The Prelude to this story. This takes place before Descendants 1.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Reader
Series: A Whole New World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658080
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Part 1

So I'm falling, but you're probably wondering how I got here…. Well.

{ _ Flashback _ }

I was just walking down the street. You see I don't have many friends, and my family basically tossed me out of their lives when I started High School this year. But that's besides the point. It was a nice Saturday Morning and I was heading to the store to get some groceries and well I went from walking to falling.

{End Flashback}

Wait is that an ocean? Nononononono I can't swim!

"Help!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I curled up into a ball as I hit the water. I tried screaming for help again but I was slowly seeing darkness. Last thing I saw was a person.

(3rd person pov)

Harry Hook, feared pirate of the Isle, was stunned to watch a girl fall out of the sky, screaming, and into the water. But when he didn't see her come up, he tossed off his hat, hook, and coat and dove in after her.

A pirate had to know how to swim.

He caught the girl before she could meet Davy Jones, or even meet one of Tick Tock's kids. Wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her up to the surface and swam to the shore.

He laid her on the beach, listening to her chest before he began a bit of cpr.

(1st person pov)

I woke up, coughing up water and sitting up straight, before bending over to get rid of the excess water in my lungs. 

"Well Lass, glad ta see ya alive." A Scottish male voice stated.

I blinked and opened my eyes, looking up to see who I can assume is my savior. Oh my is he hot!

"......" I couldn't even talk, stunned by how freaking pretty this dude was, ocean blue eyes, staring at me expectingly.

"Well Lass, it be time for ya to come with me." He stated, helping me up and dragging me towards a pirate ship. Was this real? 

He brought me on board and I watched as the crew circled me. I noticed the guy change, putting on a pirate hat and jacket, and grabbing a hook. Is he a younger version of Captain Hook?

"So Harry. You tellin me she just fell out of the sky?" A female voice stated, causing me to turn around.

A girl decked out in pirate gear and barnacles… is she related to Davy Jones? And his name is Harry?

"Aye! She just fell from the sky." Harry explained.

I raised my hand just enough to have the girl and Harry look at me questioningly.

"Hi. Um, a few things. Firstly my name is {y/n, l/n}. Secondly, where am I? And lastly, who are you guys?" I asked.

The two looked at each other and laughed.

"You really don't know? Well to answer yer questions. This is the Isle. And I'm Uma, Daughter of Ursula, this is Harry Hook son of Captain Hook, and the one to yer right is Gil, son of Gaston." Uma explained.

I covered my mouth as I laughed. "Someone slept with Ursula?? And Hook???? And Gaston???" I fell to the floor laughing my ass off.

Harry stomped over to me, grabbing my {h/l} {h/c}.

"Owww!!" 

"Shut yer trap! Ye have no idea what our parents are like!" As Harry screams at you, you notice the scars on his right wrist and his neck. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't have the best life growing up either." I explained as Harry released my hair.

"Yea well yer stuck with us now." Harry stated walking back to Uma.

"Looks like yer apart of my crew now. So get to scrubbin!" Uma exclaimed, a mop and bucket being thrown at me. 

I frowned as the crew walked away, going back to their things. I frowned but began to mop. This was going to be a long day.

~20 minutes later~ 

I wiped the sweat off my forehead as I finished mopping. A hat was slapped on my head.

"Yer comin with me, {y/n}." Harry stated, looking a bit pissed, probably still at me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, fixing the small pirate's hat that was put on my head.

"Ta rob some places. Duh!" Harry exclaimed, grabbing my wrist and dragging me off the ship and through a tube.

"B-but why?" I questioned, trying to free my wrist.

"We're pirates, and this is the Isle, where all the Villains are locked up! Nice people don't survive. Oh…" we were stopped by a purple-haired girl. She wore a purple and green outfit. Huh, whose kid is she?

"Hook… oh who's the new girl? I don't recognize her…" the girl spat, her eyes...glowing?

"Well she's the newest member of Uma's gang. Not that it matters to you. What are ye doin on Uma's turf?" Harry asked, holding up his hook at the girl.

She didn't even flinch. "Well, you're cutting off the girl's blood flow ya dumb pirate." 

Harry loosened his grip on my wrist. I took a step behind Harry, not trusting this girl. Harry seemed to take a protective stance.

"It's a little rude. My mother is going to hear about this. You’re hiding her, I know it, my mother won’t like this!" The girl exclaimed, sticking her gum on Harry's hook and walking away.

Harry cursed under his breath as he took the gum off his hook. I slowly came out from behind him.

"Who was she?" I asked looking up at Harry.

"That bitch was Maleficent's daughter." Harry spat, clearly pissed at her.

I shivered, Maleficent was one of my worst feared villain movies. "I've always been scared of Maleficent as a child." I muttered.

Harry lifted an eyebrow. "That's another thing I need to ask ye, how do ye know our parents?" Harry asked me as he threw the gum onto the side of a building.

I frowned and looked at the cloudy sky. "Well growing up your parents were in stories for me. The good guys always defeating the villains. Personally, I enjoyed the Neverland stories. But I was a bit confused by Hook. He was obsessed with a child and had hatred for peter pan. Though Peter Pan was definitely not my favorite, I actually liked Smee." I rambled on.

Harry chuckled. "Smee is great. His two little runts look up to me, They call me Uncle Harry." 

I giggled at the thought. "Smee's kids call you Uncle? That's so sweet!" I smiled as we walked through the Isle. 

My smile vanished as I noticed the poor living conditions of the Isle. "Wow."

Harry lifted an eyebrow. "Aye the conditions on the Isle are horrible. But what do yeh expect? Auradon gets all the glitz and glam and we get all their scraps." Harry explained, a cold indifference to his voice. 

I shivered at that, Harry sounded so...used to it, no one should live like this, especially kids. I was surprised by this fact. Why were these people living like this? Why weren't they given real food? So many questions I wanted to ask but not yet.

"Here we are at our first stop." Harry announced. 

I looked up to see that we were apparently at Lady Tremaine's Curl Up and Dye shop. Huh guess Lady Tremaine ended up on the Isle too.

Harry grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside the shop. A girl was inside sweeping up hair, wearing headphones.

Harry frowned and tapped his hook on the counter catching the girl's attention. Oh my, she's quite young, I believe she's 4 years younger than us. Wow. We're only 9th graders…

My heart just broke. This was horrible. But I did question whose daughter she was. Was she Drizella's or Anastasia's daughter? Oh what's going on?

"Hand it over ya runt!" Harry exclaimed.

The girl sighed and walked behind the counter, opening the register and giving the money to Harry. 

"Thank ye, come on {y/n}." Harry stated grabbing my wrist, and leading me out of the salon.

Heading to our next stand I asked Harry a question. "Harry, who was that girl you stole from?" 

"That girl? Oh you mean the little bright-eyed runt? That was Dizzy, Drizzilla's daughter." Harry explained before he flashed a dangerous smirk at the stand tender who paled and shakily handed harry a basket of eggs

"Ok, that's good to know." I stated as we continued, now carrying the basket of eggs, after harry handed it to me. I watched Harry collect items and money from multiple stands.

"So what is all this for?" I inquired as harry counted a roll of papers and gold coins "payment, for Uma's protection" Harry said, nodding to the person manning the fruit stall, and continuing to another with vegetables.

I frowned at this. Why do they need Uma's protection? That was something I was going to learn very quickly.

"This is our turf Hook! Go back to Shrimpy!" Maleficent's daughter exclaimed. 

I hid behind Harry once more. Yes I was terrified of this purple-haired girl. That's when another female voice spoke up.

"Come on Mal. We need to get going! Jay and Carlos are waiting for us." The girl stated, causing Mal to grumble a bit before I heard her stomping off. 

A few seconds passed before I stepped out from behind Harry. "So can I ask why Mal hates you so much?" I asked tentatively.

"Mal is a bitch. She pulled a prank on Uma when we were young and gave her the nickname Shrimpy. Don't call 'er that though, she will not be happy." Harry explained as we turned and headed back towards the docks.

But this time instead of heading through the tube tunnel, we turned and headed towards Ursula's Chip Shop. Huh I guess it's a British fish and fry shop. Cool. 

Walking inside, the first thing I noticed was the smell of fish. To be expected I guess. Oh it looks like the crew is getting ready.

"We're back!" Harry called out, setting the stuff he held onto the bartop table. 

He motioned for me to do the same with the basket I was holding. I carefully sat the basket on the table, and the blonde one, I believe Uma said his name was Gil, He is definitely built like Gaston, reached for the egg basket as soon as it touched the table.

"Gil. Those are for the shop!" Uma exclaimed before he could take one.

Gil pouted a bit but stepped aside so Uma could examine the haul. She counted the number of eggs in the basket, seeming happy with the number she moved to the money. Counting the money she smirked.

"Good job everyone. But now it's time for school. So everyone get goin!" Uma shouted and the whole crew wrestled around getting their stuff together. 

Harry just yawned and chatted with Uma. I on the other hand sat at a table and watched everything going on. I have a feeling I won't be returning home anytime soon. Not that anyone will miss me. I didn't own much. I didn't have any friends. And I didn't have any pets. So yea. I think I'm ok living here.

"{Y/N}!!! Get a movin! We're sneakin ya into school!" Harry exclaimed with a smirk.

Shit.


	2. Part 2

Well looks like I'm being snuck into their high school. What was it called again? Serpent Prep. Something like that. This was weird. A school full of witches, pirates, and such. Well I guess if I'm gonna be a pirate I have to go to their school.

Harry held my wrist as he struts towards the doors, dodging other students and keeping me behind him, Uma at my other side, glaring at those who yelled at Harry for bumping into them.

“Harry” Uma called, he hummed to show he was listening, “What's your first class?” Uma was looking down at her timesheet, seeing accelerated piracy first, Harry stopped and pulled out his timesheet, seeing chartering and navigations.

“Alright, who is {y/n} going ta go with?” Harry asked, glancing back at Uma, I glanced between them, shuffling my feet awkwardly.

I felt an unfamiliar hand sneaking around my waist, forcefully pulling me away from Uma and Harry. 

"Hey good lookin, haven't seen you around here. Where have you been hiding?" A dark skinned boy questioned.

Before I could say anything, Harry had his grip on my wrist, pulling me behind him and pointing his hook at the boy's throat.

"Back off Max. She's apart of my crew!" Uma spat at the boy. They looked very similar, both having teal hair in box braids. Though Max wore purple and black instead of the teal and purple Uma wore.

Hmm. Wait I think Max might be Morgana's son. So then Uma and Max are cousins. Interesting.

Max tsked and walked away. I gripped the back of Harry's jacket, not really certain I could fit in at this High School. Harry and Uma exchanged a look before Harry picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, causing me to squeak in surprise.

"Come on, {y/n} we gotta get ye to the head office. Ye gotta sign up for some classes." Harry stated in a matter of fact tone.

I buried my face in Harry's back as he carried me like a sack of potatoes. Of course I forgot I had a hat on, so good thing Uma was following behind, she grabbed it as it fell off my head and started whistling a pirate tune.

This was indeed going to be the longest day of my life. Reaching what I assume is the principal's office, Harry dropped me on my ass. And no I'm not fine.

"Ow!" I groaned, standing back up and doing my best glare at Harry.

"Oh? Whoooo do we have here?" A snake like voice questioned from behind me.

I turned around and came face to face with a man with green scales across the entirety of the right side of his face. And that eye was a snake eye. He made a hissing type noise and I gulped when I noticed his snake tongue.

"This is {y/n} {l/n}. She's new. She fell out of the sky" Uma bluntly explained, as I tried to look anywhere but his eyes.

"Oh? Sssssshe fell from the sssssky? Interssssting. Well I'm Kaa. I'm the principal of thissssss sssssschool." Kaa introduced, taking off his hat to give a slight bow.

"N-Nice to meet you. But wait the Kaa I remember is a snake…" I stated outloud.

Kaa smirked and a puff of smoke had me coughing like crazy. The feeling of a snake wrapping around me had me screaming and running behind Harry. Harry and Uma were laughing at me. I took a peek out from behind Harry to see Kaa in his snake form chuckling. Another puff of smoke and he was back where he was standing. 

"Now my only concern issssss that ssssshe can't take any of our advanced classssssssessssss. Maybe I'll put her in sssssssome of the beginning classssssesssssss." Kaa explained walking over to his desk.

"Principal Kaa, she needs to stay in a class that either Uma, Gil, or I are in." Harry explained, holding out his hook. 

I stayed behind Harry, my shaking hand still gripped on his jacket. Yes I was still scared. So sue me!

So in the end I had three classes with Harry, two with Uma, and one with Gil. Do I remember all of them? No. But that's why I had a schedule in my hand and six books in my arms.

Ok so first class is with Harry. Chartering and Navigations. Ok, a good pirate type of class. Is that THE Boot Strap Bill teaching this class??? Oh my gosh! Ok stop fangirling and focus.

I took a seat next to Harry and pulled out my book. Harry snorted a bit, causing me to look at him questioningly. 

"What?"

"Ye aren't meant to actually take notes lass. This is a villain school." Harry stated pushing my books off my desk. I frowned and picked them up. 

"Well I enjoy learning." I stated matter a factly 

Harry chuckled. "Nerd." He spat, folding up some paper and making a paper football and flicking it at another student's head.

I rolled my eyes as class began. 

"Alright, class. Who can tell me how to navigate through the sea at night?" Bootstrap Bill asked. 

I looked around, seeing nobody was bothering to answer the question, turning to Harry I whispered “are we supposed to raise our hand” Harry snorted, shaking his head.

“Nah, that’s for the Boradon classes” nodding I turned back forward.

“Sextants” I called out, making Harry turn to me with wide eyes. Bootstrap nodded, looking at me curiously.

“Aye, that’s one of the ways, but there is one more?” he gestured to me, seemingly asking me to continue.

“The stars” I answered, grinning as Bootstrap nodded. Harry appeared in my vision, a curious grin on his face.

“How’d yeh know that lassie?” Harry asked, surprised.

I smirked. "I was really big into pirates as a kid."

"Though because of that a lot of the kids around me thought I was too weird to hang around with, so, no one to play sword with," I explained. 

"Well we are gonna have ta change that." Harry smirked.

The rest of class flew by, and the next thing I knew, Harry was gripping my wrist and pulling me off in another direction.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I was basically dragged by Harry.

Harry didn't respond, just used his hook, which was in his right hand, to threaten anyone who tried to get in his way. After a while he stopped in front of two big doors.

"Here we are!" He smirked, opening the doors to reveal a gym.

But instead of what you would expect in a normal gym, aka people running around, climbing a rope, sit ups, push ups etc, there were people sword-fighting, practicing their thievery, aka villain stuff. Oh and apparently parkour.

"Time fer yer first sword fightin' lesson!" 

I went wide-eyed as Harry dragged me towards where multiple people were sword fighting, Harry guided me to a mat, then left to grab equipment. I stood awkwardly as I watched the battles around me, some of them glanced at me, scanning my body before turning back to their battles.

I hugged myself, wishing I could hide. Suddenly a sword was pointed at my throat. Glancing to where it was coming from, I saw a girl with blood-red hair and heart-themed makeup, and a heart crystal-encrusted crown on her head, daughter of the red queen I'm guessing.

“You” she spoke in a posh voice “you came in with Harry, what are you to him?” I shook my head slightly, backing away into a brick wall.

Or what I thought was a brick wall “hey Quinn! This is (y/n), she’s our newest recruit in the crew!” Gil, it was Gil, placing his hands on my shoulders and creating a protective bubble around me. Quinn huffed, flipping her sword, and walking off.

I released the breath I hadn't realized I was holding in. Looking up at Gil, I gave a smile. 

"Thanks Gil! I thought she might kill me for a moment there." I explained.

"Oh don't worry! I doubt that!" Gil exclaimed before walking away.

I took a sigh of relief before examining my surroundings some more.

I stiffened as a blade was pointed at my back. Every bone in my body was fighting between fighting back and fleeing. And for some reason my brain went into adrenaline mode. I quickly turned around, grabbed the sword blade in my hands and yanked the blade away from whoever had it. A scream echoed in my head, my brain took way too long to realize I was screaming, and I had huge cuts on both palms, and they were bleeding.

Harry was in front of me, he was saying something but I'm not sure what he's saying. Oh look Gil's here too.

"Quiet down! You're drawin too much attention!" Harry exclaimed once I was finally able to hear him.

I stopped screaming but started whimpering, my palms really hurt and were still bleeding. Harry groaned and took a bandana off his belt and tied it around my right hand, then he grabbed a bandana from Gil's belt and tied it around my other hand.

"There. Now come on, time to head to the ship." Harry stated, standing up only to have Quinn point a sword at him.

"What is she to you? Why did you help her?" Quinn stated with a nasty tone, as if she was entitled to the answer. 

Harry sighed, clearly annoyed by her. "Quinn, she's the newest member of Uma's crew. And she got hurt. Uma would've had my head if I didn't help her. Now excuse us but we've gotta go." Harry stated, using his hook to push the sword away.

He started to walk away only to stop and grab his sword. Quickly turning around he blocked Quinn's attack.

I squeaked and hid behind Gil as Harry and Quinn fought. The students gathered around and began rooting on either Harry or Quinn. The cheering got me to slowly come out from behind Gil, who was obviously cheering on Harry.

I smiled. "GO HARRY!!! KICK HER ASS!!!" I cheered on with a smile.

I saw Harry smirk as he began to do even better, throwing Quinn off. Gil leaned down towards me.

"Harry and Quinn fight a lot. But usually they're equal in strength. I've never seen Harry out match her." Gil explained to me.

I felt my face start to heat up. A loud thunk and the room went quiet. I looked back at the fight and Quinn was on the floor, sword kicked away, with Harry pointing a sword at her. I held my breath. 

"Obviously I won't kill ye. But have this for meh first victory." Harry explained, and gave her a decent cut on her cheek.

Yep that will definitely leave a scar.

Harry re-sheathed his sword and walked back towards me and Gil. Grabbing my wrist, not as tightly as he had before, he pulled me out of the gym.

"Let's go (y/n), come on Gil!" Harry exclaimed as we left the gym.

As soon as we stepped out of the gym, the sound of heavy sword fighting began in the gym. 

Harry paid it no mind, students making a path for us with no questions asked. That is until we reached Bonnie, I believe that's his name. Harr told Bonnie what was going on, he nodded, and ran off. I raised my eyebrow as Harry pulled me out of the school.

“Harry…. Where are we going?” I asked, a bit confused.

“To mah place. We gotta fix yer hands so ye can learn to fight.” Harry stated, dragging me up a flight of stairs, Gil following close behind.

Entering into a slightly shabby apartment I was pulled inside and shoved towards the ripped up couch.

“Sit.”

I did as I was told, looking around the room. Scratch marks, Hook marks, red splotches, dirt, water stains, and just an overall mess was all I could see of the living room. And what was that smell? 

“Gimme yer hands {y/n}!” Harry exclaimed roughly grabbing my hands and unwrapping the cloths from my palms. 

I winced as the fabric was ripped off my cuts. Harry said something to Gil and all of a sudden I had a towel shovel between my teeth and what I assume was alcohol was poured on my left hand. I screamed into the towel from the stinging pain.

Gil looked concerned. “Harry maybe we should get the only doctor and have him fix her hands.” Gil explained, and I could just go wide-eyed. 

Doctor? NONONONONO. Last time I saw a doctor my mother was trying to get them to- nope not going through that horrible memory again.

“WE ain’t got time! Hand me the needle and thread!” Harry exclaimed.

Oh…. he’s gunna stitch me up, why is the world going black?

“{y/n}!”

Harry's voice faded to the back of my mind, sound dimming around me as I blacked out. 


	3. Part 3

Key:

E/c = eye color

H/c = hair color

H/l = hair length

S/c = skin color

Y/n = your name

L/n = last name

N/n = nickname

  
  


(Two hours later)

I screamed, {E/C} eyes shooting open and quickly sitting upright. Not prepared, I smacked my head into something equally as hard.

"Ow! What happened?" I asked, rubbing my head. 

"Ye bloody passed out on us two hours ago. I got ye stitched up." Harry explained, startling me. Opening my eyes, once more, I saw Harry pressing his palm to his own forehead, wincing as he did so. “Why is yer head so ‘ard!!” he hissed, glaring at me between his fingers.

"S-sorry!" I exclaimed, backing up.

I stopped when I accidentally knocked over a photo frame. I froze, catching the frame before it could fall. Lifting it up, I turned to look at it. A family photo it would seem.

Is that his dad? Wow he doesn't look like the Captain Hook I remember. His mom seems very pretty, and nice. But wait, how was this picture taken?

"Is this your family?"

"Ye. Now if ye don't mind." Harry took the photo out of my hands before I could even say anything else.

I blinked. "You have sisters?" I blurted out.

"Ye, now shut yer mouth and come on. School's out now and Uma wants us on the Lost Revenge." Harry stated, grabbing my wrist and pulling me off the bed.

~~~At The Lost Revenge~~~~~

I froze as soon as we got on the ship. Everyone was looking at me. I tried hiding behind Harry. Wincing in pain as I released my grip on Harry's jacket. 

'It's gunna be ok. It's gunna be alright.' I repeated in my head.

"{Y/N}? {Y/N}!" Uma yelled snapping me out of my thoughts.

I peeked out from behind Harry to see Uma glaring at me. 

"Were you listening?" She almost growled at me, I shook my head.

She rolled her eyes. "Well then you're going to pretend you know how to handle a damn sword. Come on crew! Let's prepare to face those worthless brats!" Uma exclaimed.

The crew cheered, holding up their swords. Harry took a spare sword from one of the crew and took my {dominant} hand and placed the sword handle there. Of course I still winced from the pain. 

Harry walked me over to a part of the deck and instructed me to stay put and to look mean. As soon as he walked away I looked up at the sky and noticed a small crack in the sky. 

'Huh? Wait, is that the barrier they were talking about?' I thought to myself, not even realizing that around the pupils in my eyes were thin rings of gold. Barely noticeable. 

"Oh Shrimpy~! What have you got there? That new girl shouldn't even be here!" An all too familiar voice boomed from the docks.

I shivered and gripped the sword handle tighter.

Mal and her gang. 

My hands started to shake. A memory of my past flashed through my mind.

My mother screaming at me when she found me in the backyard in the rain. But what she was screaming at me about was that the rain didn't touch me. It was pouring yet I was completely dry. I knew I had an affinity with water. But with this damn barrier I'm just getting nothing. Maybe it was just in my world. Maybe I'm just a freak..

Suddenly a knife came flying towards me. On some miracle of reflex I swung the sword and reflected it. I looked up and saw a boy… What did Harry say his name was.. Jack? No…. Josh? No….. Jay! That's his name.

Jay was Jafar's son. Hmmm cute but not my type. Suddenly I was sword fighting Jay. And I had never fought with a sword before…. Wait have I? Maybe as a small child.

"What's your name, new girl?" Jay asked me, snapping me out of my daydream.

"I don't have to tell you!" I replied, smirking.

Jay smirked as he continued to sword fight with me, slowly pushing me towards the edge of the ship. Shit. If he keeps at this I'm going to fall in. And yea, I never learned how to swim.

I'm unsure if he could see the slight fear in my eyes or he just thought he had the upper hand. But all of a sudden Jay got up close to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. He then whispered in my ear.

"We could use someone like you on our side. Consider this our offer~!" Jay smirked, a very quick peck to my cheek before he let me go.

I was too out of it. Didn't realize I was falling till i hit the ocean head first. Unprepared, I started drowning. Struggling under the water, my eyes were getting heavy. All I could think was, 'Why don't my powers work?????'

As my vision started fading the last thing I saw was a figure, then darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"{Y/N}? {Y/N}???" I could hear my name but it was so far away.

Air? I could feel air entering my lungs. 

My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up, coughing up water.

"Oh good ye're alright! I'm gunna kill tha' bastard!" Harry exclaimed.

I looked up after coughing up all the water that was in my lungs. Harry was sitting on the beach, drenched, smudged eyeliner. And oh my god, my face was definitely heating up, mostly because Harry looked absolutely hot. Shit.

I sneezed. Shivering from having just been in the ocean. Harry sighed and stood up. Holding out a hand to me.

“Come on. We gotta go get ye dried off so ye don’t catch a cold.” Harry stated.

I grabbed his hand and with his help got up on my feet.

My {H/L} {H/C} hair was soaking wet. My clothes were soaked. My nose is starting to burn from the salty ocean water. I looked at Harry, hugging myself.

“L-Let’s g-go. I’m f-f-freezing!” I exclaimed in a shivering stutter.

Harry smirked, grabbing my hand in his. “Come on, {Y/N}. Let’s go back to my place, well I guess since ye’ll be stayin with meh it’s “our” place. But anyways come on.” Harry rambled on, pulling me to follow him.

Once we got to the apartment Harry had me go into the run down bathroom while he looked for some clothes for me to wear. I stood in the small bathroom, examining my surroundings. There wasn’t much. An old sink, a toilet that somehow manages to work, and a shower that looks like it could use some scrubbing down. I was startled when Harry opened the bathroom door and threw some clothes at me.

“There ye go. They were meh older sister’s clothes. They should fit. Ye can dry off with that towel in tha’ corner.” Harry stated.

I looked over at him and noticed his eyes were closed. At least he’s a gentleman. He closed the door, leaving me in the bathroom alone. I blinked, feeling my face heat up again. Was it just the thought of him seeing me? I shook my head. No. He’s only helping me because Uma would get mad at him if her newest recruit was sick. Also, is there medicine on this island? I have a feeling there isn’t.

I quickly dried off and got changed. {If your H/L is medium/long, then: I put my hair in a high ponytail.} I took a deep breath and opening the door. Harry was in the small kitchen area, though all it had was a retro styled rundown fridge and a sink. 

“T-Thanks for lending me your sister’s clothes.” I smiled.

Harry waved the back of his hand at me as he was at the kitchen sink. Was he hand washing dishes? 

I looked around the house. Messy, small, kind of reminded me of those studio apartments back home. This was definitely bigger than the apartment I had. But this one is definitely messier. Can’t complain though. I guess this is what my life is gunna be now. Hmm. 

“{Y/N}? Ye there? We need ta go. Uma’s gunna want us at the shop.” Harry explained, now standing at the front door, hook in hand.

How long has it been now? I walked over to him and we walked outside, and towards the Chip Shop. I looked up at the cloudy sky. Hmm. Has it really been an hour and a half already? Wow. 

“Ye alright lass?” Harry asked, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

“I’m alright, the day is just going by very fast that’s all. And…. I’m just thinking about the fight on the ship.” I responded, rubbing my left wrist with my right hand.

Harry continued with his confused look. “What do ya mean by that?” 

“Well. So um. Back in my world I had a small affinity for water. But here I can’t even make the water do what I want even a little. So I’m just bothered by that.” I explained as we walked through the market. 

I watched Harry steal a slightly rotten piece of fruit from a stall. Understanding now that this is not a place where good things happen. It feels like they get the leftovers from the mainland. I looked around as we got closer to the Chip Shop. 

This was just the beginning of my life here in this new world. What happens next? Well just wait and see? ;-)


End file.
